


Цветок живой и мёртвый

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Локи находил Валькирию… интригующей. Всё в ней было вызовом окружающему миру, начиная от манеры речи и заканчивая добровольным изгнанием из Асгарда. Её пагубные пристрастия тоже входили в этот список, но Локи, по счастью, не был брезглив.





	Цветок живой и мёртвый

**Author's Note:**

> *Дисы - в германо-скандинавской мифологии сверхъестественные существа, божественные девы, появляющиеся то как духи-хранители, то как враждебные силы. Изначально они были духами-хранителями, богинями плодородия.

Вытянувшись на неудобной жесткой койке, Локи лежал в своей каюте и вертел в руке Тессеракт, когда до него вдруг донёсся тихий звук шагов. Повинуясь легкому щелчку пальцев, камень тут же сжался до размеров песчинки и бесшумно исчез, а сам Локи, насторожившись, сел и внимательно прислушался.  
  
За дверью, по темному коридору корабля, кто-то крался.  
  
По тому, как мало шума производил неизвестный, можно было сразу догадаться, что это не Тор или Халк. В противном случае грохот разбудил бы половину отсека. Нет, шаги звучали осторожно, хотя и несколько хаотично, поэтому Локи сделал вывод, что это некто маленький и лёгкий — женщина или ребёнок. Но большинство асгардцев предпочитали коротать ночи в более тихом месте, на другом конце корабля, а каюта Локи располагалась почти у основных двигателей. Их мерное гудение, не подавленное даже многими слоями металла, успокаивало его и обеспечивало желанное одиночество.  
  
Которое теперь, однако, было нарушено.  
  
Ведомый любопытством и бессонницей, Локи поднялся на ноги и, приблизившись вплотную к двери, заглянул в мутноватое окно каюты. Со стороны коридора оно было предусмотрительно непроницаемым, но зато изнутри открывало неплохой обзор на длинный мрачный тоннель. Локи вгляделся в полумрак, и его брови слегка приподнялись в удивлении.  
  
Держась одной рукой за противоположную стену, по коридору медленно пробиралась Валькирия. Даже при таком скудном освещении, Локи заметил плачевное состояние, в котором она пребывала: длинные волосы были полностью расплетены и лежали в беспорядке, движения выглядели заторможенными и неловкими. Бутылка, которую крепко сжимала свободная, висящая, словно плеть, рука, завершала неряшливый образ. Валькирию изредка покачивало, будто в её воображении корабль накренялся из стороны в сторону. Судя по всему, воительница была мертвецки пьяна. Но даже в таком состоянии умудрялась сохранять секретность.  
  
Впрочем, мало кто мог сохранить что-то в тайне от _него_.  
  
На одно мгновение ему в голову закралась интересная мысль: что если эта женщина пришла к нему? Локи находил Валькирию… интригующей. Всё в ней было вызовом окружающему миру, начиная от манеры речи и заканчивая добровольным изгнанием из Асгарда. Её пагубные пристрастия тоже входили в этот список, но Локи, по счастью, не был брезглив. Остановись она сейчас у его каюты, он бы всерьёз рассмотрел возможность провести эту ночь с красивой, сильной женщиной, наверняка способной превратить обыденный акт в достойное и сладкое противостояние. И, кто знает, какие таланты в ней высвобождал алкоголь — может быть, ему бы довелось познакомиться с её куда более игривой стороной. Суровая валькирия у его ног… Локи позволил себе небольшую торжествующую улыбку.  
  
Эти фривольные чаяния растаяли в тот момент, когда Валькирия, пошатываясь, прошла мимо его каюты и направилась дальше. Локи недоуменно сдвинул брови. Основные двигатели остались позади, он сам — тоже, а больше в этом уголке корабля не было никаких других достопримечательностей, достойных внимания. Тем не менее, Валькирия шла вперёд так упрямо, будто у её ночного путешествия была какая-то конкретная цель.  
  
Немного подождав, Локи прикоснулся к активной панели слева от двери, и панорамное окно его каюты закрылось, а через секунду, после нажатия на другую кнопку, бесшумно распахнулась дверь. Из апартаментов Локи в коридор не просочилось ни единого лучика, не раздалось ни единого звука, поэтому Валькирия даже не заметила, как позади неё сформировалась высокая мрачная тень.  
  
Какое-то время они шли по тоннелю, и Локи, отлично видевший в темноте, без зазрения совести рассматривал свою маленькую жертву. Сейчас Валькирия казалась такой беспомощной, такой безобидной, но он знал, что это опасная иллюзия. От яростной взбучки его уберегло лишь её глубокое опьянение, притупившее инстинкты воина, но даже теперь, стоит ему подойти чуть ближе, попытаться застать воительницу врасплох, как обманчивый мираж рассеется, и этот хрупкий с виду зверёк распорет ему глотку от уха до уха.  
  
Ну, или попытается это сделать. Локи не только отлично видел во мраке, он ещё и отлично видел чужие слабости — может, ей будет слишком жаль убивать его. Очень скоро, когда кончится вся сакаарианская выпивка, Валькирия непременно станет искать какой-нибудь новый способ забыться, и тогда они наконец-то поладят. К обоюдному удовольствию.  
  
Конечно, всё это послужит лишь для того, чтобы скрасить долгое скучное путешествие туда, где он даже не хотел быть. Больше ничего его фантазии не значили.  
  
Через несколько минут они дотащились до тупика. Валькирия зашарила ладонью по темной стене коридора. Раздался нетерпеливый шлепок, активировавший панель, и перед ними разверзлась пасть, из которой хлынул тусклый синий свет. Локи сразу же благоразумно отступил подальше во тьму — чутьё подсказывало ему, что выдавать себя ещё слишком рано.  
  
В попытке сохранить вертикальное положение, Валькирия схватилась за края крошечного отсека и тяжело ввалилась внутрь. Локи ничего не понимал. Что ей здесь понадобилось? Один-единственный источник света мерцал с потолка, открывая взгляду склад всякой ненужной всячины: какие-то проржавевшие от времени детали, поломанное капитанское кресло, пестрые сакаарианские побрякушки, неизвестного назначения. Словом, сплошной хлам.  
  
Локи недовольно скрестил руки на груди, а затем вдруг увидел, как Валькирия подошла к высокому потрепанному столику и склонилась над чем-то совсем маленьким.  
  
Не сразу он понял, что это было растение. Абсолютно заурядное, почти умершее. Съежившись и пожелтев, оно сонно дремало в полуразбитом горшке с прожухлой землей, наверняка уже много дней не видавшей и капли влаги. Локи должен был признать, что никогда не видел такого цветка. Затейливые корни, изгибаясь, росли в стороны, а невысокий стебель разветвлялся, становясь похожим на маленького тощего монстра.  
  
— Привет, крошка, — хрипло пробормотала Валькирия, поглаживая указательным пальцем засохшие листья. — Ну что, попробуем снова?  
  
То, что произошло дальше, заворожило Локи, хотя он и не посмел себе в этом признаться. Валькирия наклонилась еще ниже, почти касаясь губами растения, затем быстро прошептала несколько неразборчивых слов. Тёплые оранжевые огоньки, подобные искрам от костра, вспыхнули вокруг корней и начали подниматься вверх по ссохшемуся стеблю.  
  
Полупрозрачные светлячки издавали странный тихий звук, напоминающий полуночный посвист цикад. Локи уже знал, что увидит, когда растение, зашевелив мертвенно-желтыми листьями, начало выпрямляться и зеленеть. Сначала свой цвет изменили корни, следом за ним — тонкий стебель, а затем на всём протяжении искривленных цветоносов начали появляться бутоны, которые издали напоминали светло-изумрудные скорлупки орехов.  
  
Глядя на растение, Валькирия улыбнулась краешками рта. Мерцание магии освещало её лицо медово-золотистым светом, и Локи поймал себя на мысли, что не может отвести от этой женщины взгляда.  
  
— Теперь намного лучше, правда? — тихонько спросила она, обращаясь к растению так, словно оно было младенцем.  
  
Локи молча стоял во тьме и думал о том, что делать со знанием, которое сейчас случайно приобрел. Он мог бы промолчать и уйти, а потом, улучив подходящий момент, обрушить на Валькирию град острых насмешек, но ему почему-то это делать не хотелось. Ему не хотелось над ней насмехаться, ему не хотелось уходить. Чуть улыбаясь, он смотрел на неё из своего укрытия, чувствуя себя так, будто чары богини каким-то немыслимым образом коснулись некой глубины и в нём самом. Это было зарождающееся тепло, подобное лучам восходящего солнца.  
  
Он знал, что хотел её. Не только её тело, но и всё остальное, что она могла ему предложить. Подчинить и увлечь на свою сторону — вот желанная цель. Она была бы ценным союзником, если бы только перестала цепляться за своё трагическое прошлое. Локи мог бы помочь в этом, а однажды, возможно, она бы помогла ему.  
  
Локи взывал к ней из темноты, испытывая странную, почти болезненную жажду её взгляда. Но Валькирия, хмуря брови, продолжала смотреть на растение, которое снова принялось изменяться.  
  
Её маленький хрупкий подопечный опять умирал. Листья, словно поникшие головы, опускались, цветки, покрытые темными жилками, скукоживаясь, падали на столик. Магическое мерцание всё еще плясало вокруг него, стараясь вернуть растению жизнь. Это не срабатывало. Можно творить сколько угодно самых могущественных заклятий, но если ты пытаешься возродить что-то в окаменевшей почве, то должен быть готов к поражению. Ничто не произрастёт там, где жизни быть не может. То, что ждало эту кроху — вечное умирание и вечное возрождение, болезненный и тошнотворный замкнутый круг, в котором нет места настоящей смерти или настоящей жизни.  
  
Локи почти сочувствовал ему.  
  
В следующую секунду бутылка, которую Валькирия держала в левой руке, рухнула на пол и с оглушительным звоном разбилась, а Локи, решив, что увидел достаточно, выступил на свет.  
  
— Я уж думала, мне показалось, будто какая-то крыса крадётся за мной в темноте, — Валькирия даже не повернула в его сторону головы.  
  
Локи неторопливо обошёл её по дуге и остановился по другую сторону столика, на котором стоял беспрерывно изменяющийся цветок.  
  
— Если знала, то почему не остановила?  
  
Она метнула в него злобный поблёскивающий взгляд, и Локи подумал, что одиночество на этом корабле доконало не его одного.  
  
— Может быть, твои трюки иногда и срабатывают.  
  
— Сочту это за комплимент, — приложив руку к груди, он величественно склонил голову.  
  
— Только  _иногда._  
  
— Начинать с чего-то малого вполне благоразумно, — смиренно произнёс Локи и посмотрел на растение. — Это ведь магия плодородия? Не знал, что ты была дисой*.  
  
— В таком случае, ты глупее, чем я думала.  
  
— Еще один комплимент, — Локи приподнял одну бровь. — Что это с тобой сегодня?  
  
Валькирия не удостоила его ответом. Вместо этого её пальцы обхватили цветочный горшок, и растение, проскользнув по поверхности стола, упало на пол следом за бутылкой. Окаменевшая земля комьями окружила осколки, но магия плодородия продолжала действовать, возвращая цветок к жизни, а потом снова позволяя ему увянуть — честно говоря, даже Локи нашёл это зрелище неестественно жутким.  
  
— Думал, запустишь мне в голову, — он поднял взгляд на непроницаемое лицо Валькирии. — Я впечатлён нашим прогрессом.  
  
— Иди и трахни Хелу, — последовал короткий грубый ответ.  
  
Локи хищно усмехнулся.  
  
— Если ты предлагаешь варианты, то я, пожалуй, выберу кого-нибудь более… жизнеспособного.  
  
Его попытки спровоцировать противостояние снова провалились. Он видел, что она, развернувшись, собирается уходить, и пытался понять, почему так не хочет позволить ей это сделать. В попытке остановить её, Локи даже протянул руку, почти коснувшись чуть волнистых волос, темных, как пустое пространство между звёздами, но вовремя остановил себя.  
  
— Это была хорошая попытка, — вместо этого сказал он с мягкостью, которую и сам от себя не ожидал. — Мы бы всё равно не успели добраться до планеты, где можно найти подходящую для него почву. Оно бы скоро умерло без какой-либо надежды.  
  
Что ж, его порадовало хотя бы и то, что она остановилась.  
  
— Меня это не волнует, — бросила Валькирия, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Её голос звучал немного сипло, как после сна, и на один миг он представил её себе такой — сонной и растрепанной, лежащей на его жесткой койке в ворохе одеял, пока он, Локи, ласкал бы её красивую полную грудь.  
  
Если и был какой-то разумный лимит для одиночества, он его давно превысил.  
  
— Тогда что тебя волнует?  
  
— То же самое могу спросить и у тебя, — прорычала она, резко повернувшись и шагнув в его сторону. — Зачем ты вообще здесь?  
  
Влажный блеск взгляда и губ еще выдавал её опьянение, но даже это восхитило Локи настолько, что он едва не пропустил вопрос мимо ушей.  
  
— Я уже сказал, — он подарил ей свою самую очаровательную улыбку. — Хочу знать, что тебя волнует.  
  
Валькирия закатила глаза, но Локи понял, что выиграл — она не ушла и даже не запустила в него ничем из старого барахла, которого под рукой было предостаточно. Очень осторожно, будто укрощая дикого зверя, он приблизился к ней.  
  
— Позволь кое-что тебе показать, — предложил Локи дружелюбно. — Клянусь, что это совершенно безвредно.  
  
— Безвредно для тебя или для меня? — иронично поинтересовалась Валькирия.  
  
Локи оскалился.  
  
— Резонный вопрос. В этом случае — для нас обоих.  
  
Не дав ей время, за которое она могла бы передумать, Локи усилием воли упорядочил мысли, припоминая уроки матери, и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до гладких черных доспехов Валькирии.  
  
— Так это твой шикарный план? — она окинула его суровым взглядом. — Моя грудь? Серьезно?  
  
— Всего пару секунд твоего драгоценного терпения, — промурлыкал Локи, прикрыв веки.  
  
Это был старый фокус, которому Фригг научила его в первый день их занятий. Он отлично помнил, как у него ничего не получалось, как слёзы сами лились из глаз. И тогда, погладив его по волосам, мать коснулась его груди — в том месте, где билось уязвлённое поражениями маленькое детское сердце.  
  
Прежде чем Локи открыл глаза, он услышал вопрос, заданный — к его удовольствию — немного взволнованным голосом.  
  
— Что это?..  
  
— Трюк, — он взглянул на Валькирию, с любопытством наблюдая за реакцией. —  _Иногда_  они всё же срабатывают.  
  
На его раскрытой ладони лежал цветок. Пять овальных лепестков светло-розового цвета — темные прожилки на них напоминали вены, полные бурой крови.  
  
— Оно выросло из моей груди, — недоверчиво сказала Валькирия.  
  
— Если еще точнее — из твоего сердца.  
  
Глядя на него исподлобья, она всё же протянула руку и коснулась цветка, который, однако, остался странно недвижимым. Они оба нахмурились.  
  
— Твёрдое, — подозрительным тоном резюмировала Валькирия. — Оно из камня.  
  
— Должно быть, это из-за доспехов, — поспешно объяснил Локи, чувствуя себя непривычно смущенным. — Материал тоже оказывает влияние на…  
  
— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь, — она опасно прищурилась и сделала небольшой шаг вперед. — Считаешь, что я ничего не чувствую, что я просто мусор с куском скалы вместо сердца?  
  
— Нет, я вовсе не…  
  
Он не успел оправдаться, потому что в то же мгновение с огнём в глазах она буквально  _напала_  на него. Маленькие сильные пальчики одной руки легли на шею, а другая рука схватилась за доспехи — в том месте, где кожаный жилет разъединялся со слоем одежды. Повинуясь рефлексам, Локи обхватил ладонями её плечи с намерением оттолкнуть и защититься, пока не осознал, что колено Валькирии протолкнулось ему между ног, а её рука, проскользнув к загривку, заставляет его наклонить голову вниз.  
  
Не особенно веря своей удачливости, он всё-таки рискнул и подчинился.  
  
Она торжествующе хмыкнула и невесомо поцеловала скулу Локи, затем подбородок и, наконец, уголок губы, пока не нашла его рот и не накрыла его своими пухлыми требовательными губами.  
  
Полное уничтожение Асгарда вдруг показалось Локи таким же незначительным, как разбитый цветочный горшок или бутылка, которая, не переставая, хрустела под их подошвами. Почему он не сделал этого раньше? Почему ждал и бездействовал? Он мог бы уже столько недель непрестанно изучать её мягкий тёплый рот, все гладкие изгибы её смуглого тела — и это, пожалуй, была бы самая прекрасная вещь, которую ему довелось сделать за последние несколько лет.  
  
Когда Валькирия, снова забирая дело в свои руки, раздвинула его губы острым влажным языком, он всерьёз задался вопросом сможет ли выдержать эту изощренную пытку до конца и не опозориться. Терпковатый привкус алкоголя кружил ему голову, утягивая в омут, но прижавшееся к нему тело было надежно укрыто доспехами, и Локи почувствовал разочарование от того, что не имел возможности ощутить все его щедрые изгибы. Зато он хотел и мог показать всю свою страсть и благодарность, которые Валькирия охотно принимала, извиваясь в его руках.   
  
О, норны, она издавала такие  _сладкие_  звуки, но Локи хотел ещё громче и больше — желательно, в пределах его каюты, чтобы он мог испивать их без помех, ни с кем не делясь и ни перед кем не оправдываясь.  
  
Он не хотел отпускать её, но она всё же отстранилась, напоследок задев коленом его пульсирующую твёрдость. Локи укоризненно поднял брови.  
  
— Трюк, — она легкомысленно пожала плечами. — Видишь? Тоже сработало.  
  
— Мм, это же не всё, правда?  
  
— А чего ты ожидал? Фейерверка? Увы, не сегодня. — Валькирия опустила взгляд вниз, наклонилась и подобрала с пола каменный цветок, который Локи выронил, оглушенный её напором. Она покрутила его, изучая со всех сторон, а потом с напускным равнодушием взглянула на Локи. — Это я возьму с собой в качестве сувенира. Посмотрим, смогу ли что-нибудь вспомнить и почувствовать, — закончила она саркастично.  
  
— О, я буду надеяться.  
  
— Этого я тебе запретить не могу.  
  
Он отчаянно хотел сказать ей, что одиночество становится невыносимым. Что ему тоже до смерти необходимо что-то почувствовать. «Не сегодня», — подумал Локи про себя. Ему просто нужно немного подождать, эта женщина уже дала ему понять, что всё произойдёт на её условиях — или не произойдёт никогда.  
  
Если это обещало быть настолько приятным… ладно, он соглашался сыграть с ней в игру.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — сказал Локи наконец, вновь признавая своё поражение. Валькирия чуть искривила блестящие губы в улыбке. Она выглядела немного взъерошенной и почему-то это заставляло сердце Локи биться чаще. Его маленькое дикое создание желало близости так же сильно, как он, и будущее обещало им куда больше, чем быстрые ласки в заваленной барахлом кладовке.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — она деловито кивнула ему. — И да, знаешь, — её рука сделала красноречивое кругообразное движение вокруг его рта, — поработай над этим на досуге. Я серьезно.  
  
— Не привык, когда меня припирают к стенке, — веско заметил Локи. — Поработай над привычкой обходиться без насилия.  
  
Он мог бы предположить, что её поморщившееся лицо означало что-то вроде «Но это же совсем неинтересно».  
  
В конце концов, она отвернулась и шагнула в тоннель, темнота которого быстро поглотила её маленькую фигуру. Локи еще какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь разглядеть движения округлых бёдер, но его глаза слишком привыкли к свету.   
  
Тогда он присел на корточки и с помощью магии собрал все осколки горшка воедино; цветок встал на место, снова принимаясь за свой бесконечный цикл умирания и воскрешения.  
  
До Ксандара оставалось не так много, и Локи был уверен, что сможет найти всё, что ему нужно, чтобы потом заменить каменный цветок на живой.  
  
Во всех смыслах и отношениях. 


End file.
